Found
by HollywoodUndeadLover528
Summary: Isabella Swan is a 17 year old orphan and hasn't seen her best friend for almost eight years. What happens when she sees a famillar head of bronze hair and green eyes. I know the summary sucks but it gets better. First fanfic. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1 It's You

**Found- Chapter 1: It's You**

'_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep'_

Ugh. This sucks. Why does school start so early in the morning. Hi, my name is Isabella, but I go by Bella, I'm seventeen and I am an orphan. I'm five eight and have brown hair with blond highlights **(Pic on Profile)**, and brown eyes. I now live in Forks, Washington. Charlie, my dad, made me move here. He thought it would be safer for me. It feels so weird, him not being here with me, but he had to stay with the club in Phoenix. Today is going to be my first day at Forks High. This should be interesting. I've never been to a real school. In the orphanage they had school for us there and with Charlie I did an online school.

I got up, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. I blow dried my hair and curled it. I went to my closet **(Pic on Profile)**, in the house **(Pic on Profile)**Charlie got me, and looked for something to wear. It was really hard to find something appropriate. Most of my clothes were from the club and those didn't exactly scream first day of school. I really need to go shopping no matter how much I hate it.

I'm really glad I had organized my closet the night before. I had a specially made closet built just before I came here. We used the extra bedroom next to mine and broke down the wall separating the closet and the next room and replaced it with a door. It's like having two closets in one. The best part is the privacy. If someone came and looked in my closet they wouldn't even notice the door.

After looking for a while I found a pair of black jeans, a cobalt blue tank top, black ankle boots, a black blazer, a silver two finger ring, a silver chain necklace with a black flower, and last , but certainly not least, my black and blue friendship bracelet. **(Pic on Profile) **

Every time I look down at the bracelet I remember the boy, my best friend. I remember his unusual bronze hair and piercing green eyes. I remember how nice he was to me. We did everything together until he got transferred when I was ten. That was the year I decided to run away from the orphanage. I lived in and out of shelters. After a couple years I found myself in Phoenix and that's where I found Charlie and the club.

I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen. I ate a bowl of cereal, washed the bowl, and went outside to my dark blue Ford Mustang GT **(Pic on Profile)**. I drove to the school. It was still empty so I just parked near the front. I got out of the car and went to the front office. I walked up to a lady behind a desk. She looked up and said, "How may I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Ahh yes, here is your schedule, map of the school, and slip that you need to get signed by all of your teachers and return by the end of the day."

"Ok." I said and quickly walked out of there. I looked at the map and walked to my first class. When I walked in all of the students got quiet and stared at me. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip. He signed it and I went to sit in the only open seat next to a girl with ripped jeans, a pink shirt, a black bomber jacket, black pumps, brown eyes, and dark curly hair.** (Pic on Profile)** When I got to my seat she turned to me and said, "Hi, my name is Jessica. You must be the new girl."

"Uh… yeah, my name is Bella." The next couple of classes went the same with Jessica talking to me the whole time and the occasional person asking questions. When it was time for lunch Jessica asked me to sit with her and her friends. I said yes ,of course. Where else was I supposed to go? I got my lunch and went to the table. I listened to the many conversations and meet this really nice girl named Angela. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and had on a purple shirt, jeans, and black hi top converse.** (Pic on Profile)** That's when _they_ walked in. I tapped Jessica on the shoulder and asked, "Who are _they_?" She looked up to see who I meant, though she probably already knew by the tone of my voice.

"The Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago." Jessica said.

"They, kinda keep to themselves." Said Angela.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together, like TOGETHER together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica said.

"Jess they're not actually related." Angela said.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird, and okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice she's really weird, and, um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one. Uh...Dr. Cullen's like this...foster dad slash matchmaker." Jessica said.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said.

That's when I spotted him. He had the same unusual bronze colored hair and piecing green eyes, but it couldn't be my Eddie Bear. What would he be doing here? I had to find out.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know, uh. So...yeah." Jessica answered.

Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it's really him. Even though he has a different last name I can still tell. I mean what are the odds of another boy with the same hair, eyes, name, and was adopted. I started to get up but Jessica grabbed my arm and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to them." I said as I wiggled my arm free from her grasp. As I was walking away I heard her say "Don't waste your time." I continued walking over to their table. People were staring at me as I walked. When I got behind Edward's chair I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Hi Eddie Bear". He stiffened and whispered "Belly Boo?" I smiled and said, "I'm glad you remember me." At that he turned his head around and looked at me. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered. All of a sudden he grabbed me by my waist onto his lap and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Um… Eddie… can't… breathe." I said and he immediately loosed his grip but didn't let go of me.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe it's you. You look so different but still the same. I've never even seen you without your pigtails. How have you been. Where do you live. I mean I know you live somewhere in Forks but…" I put my finger on his lips to stop his rambling and laughed a little.

"You still look cute when you ramble." Right after I said that I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw four confused faces. I had forgotten they were there. "Oh, hi." I said blushing. "You still look cute when you blush." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed a little more at that comment and he chuckled.

"Who are you?" said the beautiful blonde girl, Rosalie I think was her name.

"Sorry. I'm Bella." I said.

"Hi my name is Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie and I see you know Edward already." Alice said to me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"How do you know Eddie Boy here?" This time it was Emmett who asked the question. I heard Edward growl and grumble something about not calling him Eddie.

"We grew up together." I said simply.

"Wait your Bella, THE BELLA!" Alice said excitedly. I turned around, looked at Edward, and raised an eyebrow. He seemed a little embarrassed but he answered for me. "Yeah this is Bella." Alice squealed and started mumbling about shopping and sleepovers. "Is she always like this?" I asked Edward. "Yes." He told me. Then Alice got my attention again. "You should come over for a sleepover tomorrow night since it's a Friday and then we can shop on Saturday. This is going to be so fun. I can tell we're going to best friends." She said all in one breath. I smiled and said "Thanks Alice. I would love to go to a sleepover and go shopping." "Who are you and what have you done with the Bella I know and love?" Edward said. I had to laugh. "Well shopping isn't my favorite thing to do, but I need clothes." I said honestly. I couldn't just walk around in corsets and miniskirts. That wouldn't be appropriate.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I got up and started to walk with Edward to our next class. "You know blue is still my favorite color on you." He said. I blushed of course. "I love it when you blush." He said as we walked in the classroom and took our seats. "Hey what was Alice talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole _'Bella, THE BELLA'_ thing. What did you tell them about me?"

"Oh, that," he said nervously. "I just told them how great of friends we were."

"Ok…" I said suspiously but before I could question him more the teacher came in with a dusty old TV and told us we would be watching a movie.

We sat next to each other in the dark room. I wanted to touch him. He looked so beautiful. I looked down at my hands to stop my staring. I saw my friendship bracelet and started playing with it. Then I felt something being shoved under my elbow and looked up. It was a note from Edward. (**Edward** , Bella)

**I see you still have your bracelet.**

Yeah I wear it every day. I then looked over to his wrist. He didn't have his bracelet on. He had on some kind of bracelet with a crest in it's place.** (Pic on Profile)** So then I decided to write, I guess you don't wear yours anymore. What, are you too cool for me now?

**No. I wear mine every day too. I just wear it under the bracelet with our crest on it.** Just as I was about to write back the teacher said, "Edward, Bella pay attention." We both nodded and looked up at the screen.


	2. Chapter 2 Friend

_**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. Exams were all last week so no time other than studying ,but since we're out for break I should be able to get them up faster. So... yeah here's chapter two.**_

**Chapter 2-Friend**

The bell ring as the movie ended. We got up and put our things away.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Umm… Gym I think." I told him.

"Oh, well come on I'll walk you there my class isn't too far away."

"Ok" I said as we walked out of the room. We walked down the halls in comfortable silence. When we were outside of the gym he turn around hugged me."Have a good rest of the day." he said as he turned and walked to class. I was so happy to have my friend back.

After gym class was over, with no bruises I may add, I walked out of the gym. When I got outside I saw Edward was waiting on me. he was so nice.

"Hey." I said cheerfully.

"Hey yourself." he said with his crooked grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"Waiting to walk you to your car." he said with a smile.

"Aww... you're so sweet. Just like I remember."

"And your just as beautiful as I remember, maybe even more. But there is something different about you." he said.

"How so?"

"You dress differently and your certainly aren't clumsy anymore."

"Well if you think I'm not clumsy then you haven't seen me in gym class."

He laughed at that."Yeah... you never were good at sports." he said as we got to my car.

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah... remember I have a sleepover to go to." I said as I got into the car.

He smiled and said, "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I said back, then turned on my car and drove away.

When I got home I did my homework and made my dinner. I changed into some pajamas and got out a duffle bag. Now it was time to pack. As I was looking through my closet my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey baby girl." My mom, Renee said.

"Oh my gosh, hey mom."

"Your father's on the phone too."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells." He said back.

"How have you been sweetie?" my mom said.

"Good mom, I'm great actually."I smiled to myself a little.

"Ohh… I hear that smile in your voice. Who's the guy?"she asked. She always could read me like a book. I blushed and answer back,

"An old friend."I said cryptically.

"What do you mean 'old friend'? You've only been there for a day."She said.

"I mean like old friend from the orphanage." I told them.

"You mean that boy you always used to dream about?"

"MOM! How do you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep honey." I blushed at that. I know that she had told me that before but she never actually told me what I said before.

"Ugh… What did I say?"

"Just how much you missed him." she told me. I was still embarrassed but I couldn't do anything about it now. it's not like I can make her unhear it.

"Ok, but yeah it's him." I told her.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you honey. you get to reconnect with an old friend."

"Yeah and he has a whole family now. he has like four siblings and his sister invited me over for a sleepover tomorrow."

"Oh that's great honey. I'm glad to hear you're making friends so fast. Other than that how are you liking Forks?"

"I mean it's okay I guess. I'm already missing the club though. I want to work ,but there's nowhere for me to work here. it's kind of depressing."

"We had a feeling you would say something like that. we got you a surprise for your birthday baby." she said.

"What?"I asked.

"I'm going to let your father tell you."

"Ok Bells, we are opening up a club in Port Angeles and you're going to own it." he said.

"Oh My Gosh, this is so awesome thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome baby girl, me and your mother will be there on Sunday to show you the place and audition for dancers. any of your friends are welcome to come."

"Umm... I'm not sure if I want to tell them yet, but I can't wait to see the place."

"You know you're going to have to tell them sometime right honey?" mom said.

"Yeah I know but we just meet and I just got Edward back, I'm not ready to risk that yet. I haven't even meet their parents yet. they could be some extra religious people who think dancing is a sin and don't want me to corrupt their children. Not everyone is like you guys."

"Yeah, I know honey. Well you need to get some sleep, we'll call you tomorrow, good night."

"Yeah good night you guys." I said as I hung up the phone and continued packing my bag.

_'I sure hope tomorrow goes well.'_


	3. AN

A/N

Okay so sorry if you thought this was an update I just needed to tell you guys something. I know that I take a long time to update and I know it sucks. Well that's because I have like ADHD so it's hard for me to focus and I always jump from one thing to the next. So since I've started posting this story I've started three other stories. So I decided that I am going to post all of my stories as I write them, once a week, most likely on Saturdays. That way I don't have to feel bad when I work on my other stories or come up with a new idea. Although I am determined to update on Saturdays I am also going to post a new story today. I decided to take advantage of this snow day and write. So I have a new story up now and it is called 'Runaway Princess'. I will most definitely update that story tomorrow also. Who knows I might even update this story tomorrow also. So... yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you check out my new story. :-D


	4. Chapter 3 Sleepover

Sorry I posted so late. I just finished this chapter and I wanted to get it out because I'm so excited that I finished it. So enjoy and thanks for reading. :-D

**Chapter 3-Sleepover**

I woke up early the next day. I was too excited and nervous to sleep that well. I got out of bed and took a shower. I can't believe what has happened in the past day. I went to my first real school, found my very best, and only, friend from the orphanage, got invited to my first sleep over, and got my own club. I never thought so much could happen in a day. I still couldn't believe I'm going to Edwards house for a sleepover. I think that's why I'm so nervous. I am very aware of my feelings for him. I mean when we were growing up I knew that I loved him and not just a friendly kind of love. I loved him with all my heart and just seeing him and talking no matter how brief yesterday just made me realize that I do very much still love him. I have to tell him the truth, but I'm afraid of how he'll react. I'm afraid of how his family react. What if they don't like me? What if he doesn't like me that way? I really needed to stop thinking about it so much. At the rate I was going I would be on the next flight back to Phoenix because I'm too much of a chicken to face him. On the up side my parents are coming down on Sunday. I'm so excited. I missed them even though I just saw them like two days ago but I already missed them.

I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and blow dried my hair. When I was done I went over to my iPod dock and switched on one of the playlists. 'Filthy Pop' by Lady Gaga started playing. I went around my room looking for something to wear while dancing around my room. I found a black and gray body con dress, a black blazer, black shoes, a diamond bow ring, a diamond heart necklace, and my friendship bracelet.**(Pic on Profile)** As I sat the clothes on my bed 'Skin' by Rihanna came on. I walked over to my underwear drawer and got some out. While I started putting my clothes on to the beat of the song I started thinking of a new dance routine for the club. I then decided that I was going to make a different kind of club than my parents. Instead of focusing on just one type of dancing I could just make it a play to come and see all kinds of dance but to more recent songs. I could finally use all of my dance training to come up with routines and come up with costumes and props and everything. I was even more excited about the club now. I continued to put on the rest of my clothes while dancing to the song and thinking more about a routine for the song. When I was done the song changed to 'It's All About Us' by Tatu started. I walked into the bathroom and curled my hair. I put my shoes on and got my iPod from the dock. I went over to grab my bag and make sure I had everything before going downstairs to grab an apple.

It was still early so I decided to go to the post office and see if my package got here yet. I got my mom to send me some clothes, costumes, bathing suits, make up, and some other things I didn't feel that I needed enough to take on the plane. She had she even bought a few items and put them in too. When I got to the post office I parked and got out of the car. I went inside and told them my name and address and they gave me the box. It was a big box but it wasn't heavy. I took it to the car, put it in the passenger seat, and drove to school. The parking lot was still empty so I decided I would open the box. I looked inside and saw several small duffle bags in different colors. I had to laugh. My mom always did love to put outfits together for me, makeup included. I looked inside a pink bag it was all of my swimwear. I opened one of the yellow bags and it was normal clothes, so I guess those were the new clothes she got me. I opened one of the many blue bags next, I guess those were my bags for costumes because inside was a blue corset dress, heels, and makeup. I picked up the dress just to admire it as my door was ripped open. I shrieked and dropped the dress back in the bag. I turned around and saw Edward and all of his family standing there.

"Hey Bells." Edward said as he and Emmet were snickering. Jasper and Alice were smiling and Rosalie was looking at me funny.

"Hey." I said to all of them as I hurriedly turned and zippened the bag back up and closed the box. I got out of the car and made my way to the other side to get the box.

"What's in the box?" Emmet asked.

"Umm... just some clothes and bathing suits and stuff." I told him as I popped the truck and shoved the box inside.

"Oh, good because I forgot to tell you to bring a bathing suit." Alice said joyfully.

"Oh... you have a pool." I asked.

"Yeah, indoor and outdoor." she said.

"Oh." I said plainly. I really hope my mom thought to get a new suit because all of mine were from trips with the club. My parents really loved everyone in the club so every year they would take all of them on a vacation. My suits weren't so... covering. My mom always picked them out and she was the type that likes to wear clothing that 'fit'. She loved her body and she loved to show it off so her style extended into mine. She likes pretty much anything that's form fitting. Her swimwear was no different. She had lots of string bikinis and things like that showed a lot of skin and my collection of bathing suits are no different. I was a little more nervous about that.

The day went by fast. During lunch I sat at Edwards table again. His family was so friendly. I was really starting to like them. Rosalie looked at me funny the whole time, like she was trying to figure me out. It was a little unnerving. Me and Edward walked to class and talked. When school ended I walked to my car were they waiting for me.

"Hey you guys." I said as I got my keys out.

"Hey." They all said.

"So I'm just going to follow you to your house right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Edward said as they got into their car next to mine.

We then drove to their house. Well house is not the right word. I believe the correct term would be mansion. I guess you would have to have a big house since there were seven people living in it.

"You guys have a very nice house." I said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks. Um, our parents won't be home until late. Oh and it would be best if you got your bathing suit now, because we are about to start changing." Alice said while walking up the steps to unlock the door.

"Oh, ok." I said as I got my bag out and got the pink bag with the bathing suits out of the box. I followed them into the house. Edward showed me to the guest room.

"Okay if you need anything I'm right across the hall." Edward said as he left the room to change.

I sighed. I went over to the bed and sat my bags down. I opened the pink one and dumped everything out. I sorted through all of them. Ok so my mom did get me a new suit but it was the worse of them all. It was silver and looked like a big ribbon wrapping around the body. It left very little to the imagination. My others weren't much better. I just picked a brown and white tribal print string bikini.**(Pic on Profile)** I put it on and some white flip flops then went to look in the mirror. As I looked at myself I saw my pale skin, the bathing suit that looked even tinier than I had thought, and the belly ring that was glittering from the light. I sighed. I needed a cover up. I got up and put my dress over the suit and walked to Edward's room. I knocked and waited.

The door opened and I saw Edward in his swim trunks. I paused as I lost my train of thought for a moment. His chest had certainly gotten more defined. He was so hot.

"Hey Bella. Why haven't you changed yet?" he asked.

"I did. I just needed a big t-shirt or something to cover up. Do you have any thing I can borrow?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah but why do you need it are you like self conscious or something?" he asked as he pulled out a gray t shirt.

"Yeah, something like that." I said as he handed me the shirt.

"I don't know why, you're beautiful." he told me. I blushed and turned around to go back to the guest room. I quickly traded the dress for his shirt. it smelled just like him and that relaxed me. I walked out of the room to see Edward waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He lead me down to the outdoor pool. It was really cool. it wasn't really outside. It was a room that wasn't connected to the house but it had a covered pathway that led to it. It was completely made of glass and had a pool and four hot tubs on each of the corners. It was a heated room and since it was a rare sunny day the sun was shining brightly inside the room. I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on lounge chairs taking off their shoes and Emmet and Jasper jumping into the pool.

"Hey Bella. Come take off your stuff so you can get in the pool." Alice said as I came in. I looked at her. She had on a black and grey one piece. Rosalie had on a red one piece that was corset inspired. I felt even worse about my little suit. I walked over and took my shoes off and headed for the pool.

"Umm, what do you think you're doing?" Alice asked.

"Umm, getting in the pool?" It came out like a question.

"Not in that shirt." she said.

"Alice just let her wear the shirt." Edward said.

"No. Stay out of this Edward. Take off the shirt it's stupid." Rosalie said. I don't think she likes me much.

"There's no point in arguing."Jasper said.

"Yeah, they always get what they want. It's not even a point trying to argue."Emmet said.

I looked at Edward he just sighed and nodded. I sighed and went to a chair and took off the shirt. I turned back around and they were all staring. I was kind of nervous. I put my hair up into a high bun and jumped into the pool making a big splash. As I resurfaced everyone started splashed me and we all started laughing except for Rosalie. She was looking at me suspiciously. I tried to forget about that and played around in the water. We swam around for a few hours until we got tired and decided to change and watch a movie. I changed into a tank top and sweats and went down stairs. When we were about to sit down and start the movie I heard my phone start ring.

"Sorry." I said as I ran upstairs to answer my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella. How's the sleepover." my mother asked.

"It's going really good mom. We just got done swimming and we are about to watch movies."

"Oh ok. So have you told them yet?"

"No. I haven't even met their parents yet."

"Ok baby. Well I wanted to say that your father and I are going to be there at 8AM on Sunday. Can you pick us up? And I wanted to let you know that your friend Edward is invited to breakfast and he can come and see the club if he wants. Your father really wants to meet him." she said.

"Yeah I can pick you guys up and I'll have to see about the Edward thing."

"Ok. Well I don't want to keep you. Have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and started back downstairs. As I got closer to living room I heard someone arguing. I kept walking but more quietly. I could tell it was Rosalie and Edward by the sounds of their voices. As I got closer I started to hear what they were arguing about.

"I don't trust her!" Rosalie yelled.

"It doesn't matter! I know her and she would never lie to me!" Edward yelled back.

"You haven't seen her in almost eight years. You don't know her!" she yelled.

"She's right." Everyone looked over surprised to see me. "You don't know me anymore." And with that I ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 4 What Happened

**Chapter 4-What Happened**

Edward came after me. "Bella wait." I sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. She shouldn't have said that."

"But it's true."

"What? You wouldn't keep secrets from me …would you?"

"I had to. I didn't think you would look at me the same."

"Bella you never have to worry about that. I will always be there for you."

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok… well I have something to show you." I said.

"Ok." I got one of the blue bags out of my trunk. I walked up to his room and he followed. After we were both inside I locked the door and turned around to face him.

"Sit down on the bed I need to go to the bathroom and when I get out I'll tell you everything." He nodded and sat down as I went in the bathroom. I closed the door and looked into the mirror. _I guess I should get this over with._ I opened the bag and pulled out my silver and black dress, YSL pumps, pearl necklace, and my makeup.** (Pic on profile)** I quickly put on the outfit and did my makeup. I put on the shoes and ran my fingers through my hair so it looked like 'sex' hair. I opened the door and walked into the room. When Edward saw me his mouth hung open.

"Surprise." I said. He just stared for a while. "Eddie."

"Huh? Oh… sorry…you …why?" he stuttered.

"This goes with what I had to tell you."

"How?"

"I used to be a dancer."

"Like a striper?"

"No, a burlesque dancer."

"How?"

"When you left the orphanage I ran away. I had no reason to stay there anymore and no one was going to adopt me, so I just ran. I lived on the streets for a few years, going in and out of shelters, sleeping in alleys and in the forest, but then one day I found Charlie. He was really nice to me. He gave me food and offered me a place to stay. I didn't think it was right to just crash at his place and not pay any rent but I didn't have a job or any money so I offered to work for him. He owned a burlesque club. He told me I couldn't work because I was too young, I was only fifteen, so I said I couldn't stay with him unless I could and after a very long argument he agreed to let me perform but only if I stayed with him and took some of the money from the shows. He got a dancer named Renee, who was also his wife, to show me the moves. They were the only two who knew my true age. All of the other dancers thought I was at least eighteen. Charlie and Renee treated me like their daughter. They put me through gymnastics, ballet, and pretty much any other type of dance. They bought me anything I needed and or wanted. Even though they gave me a paycheck they would never let me use it. They always tell me to save it for college or sometime in the future. They wouldn't even let me wear clothing any more revealing than absolutely necessary in the club and Renee would do my makeup every night, until I learned how to do it on my own, so no one would see how young I looked without it.

I couldn't go to normal school so I just did it online. I never really went outside. I had no reason to. I never had to get clothes other than for performances until now. This was my last costume. I got it right before I left." I said looking down to my little dress.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Charlie didn't think it was safe for me to stay in Phoenix." I said.

"That's not what I meant but why didn't he think it was safe for you?"

"Because there was a little… incident that happened while I was there, but what did you mean why did I leave?" I asked trying to get away from the topic of why I left Phoenix.

"What kind of incident?" he asked, ignoring my question completely. I guess I would've told him sooner or later. I was just hoping for later. Well here goes nothing.

"I was assaulted." I said trying to put it in the simplest form so we could move on from this. But he wasn't letting me off that easy.

"Bella, I wish you would stop trying to sugar coat this for me. I can tell that's what you're doing. I can handle it. Just tell me what happened." He said.

I let out a sigh and said, "Well, one day after the show had ended I went out the back door and sat outside, like I always did after a show, but that night was different. There was someone waiting on me, hiding in the shadows. I stood up against the wall and closed my eyes, breathing in and out, and that's when a man came up and covered my mouth and held my arms. I opened my eyes and saw him. He was tall and had blonde hair. He told me how pretty I was and how much he wanted me, and then he kissed me, hard. I started to scream and he told me to shut up or someone would hear us. I started screaming louder and he smacked me. Then he started kissing me again and he started trying to rip my costume from my body. At that moment Charlie ran outside with his gun and shouted 'GET AWAY FROM HER!' The man backed away and held up his hands. Then I heard sirens. I ran back in and went to my room. The police came and got my statement and arrested the guy. After that Charlie was extra protective of me. Then one day he got the idea to move me here so I could be away from Phoenix and be in a safer place. That's why I'm here."

I could tell he was angry. He had turned red and his were dark green, almost black. Then out of nowhere he shouted, "Why couldn't you have just stayed?", and started pacing around the room.

I felt myself start to cry. I couldn't believe he would want me to stay after that. He looked over at me, saw the tears streaking down my face, and his expression immediately softened. "Oh honey I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you're here and away from there. I meant why couldn't you have just stayed at the orphanage."

"I didn't want to stay there without you." I said.

"Did you really think I would leave you there? As soon as I had gotten adopted I asked if they could adopt you too. We went back to get you but they said you were gone. I would never just leave you behind. I loved you." He said.

"You loved me?"

"Of course I did. I still do." he said and then covered his mouth.

"You love me?"

He sighed and said, "Yes I do love you. Very much. I've loved you for as long as I remembered and I was heartbroken when they said you were gone. I thought I would never see you again. Since you've been here I can't help but love you even more. I would love you no matter what you did, I did, or anybody else did. There is nothing that would make me not love you."

I kissed him on his cheek. "I love you too."I told him. He then pulled me into a hug and kissed me. "So you don't mind that I was a dancer or that I'm going to open my own club?"

"You're opening up a new club?"

"Uh, yeah. It doesn't feel right just sitting around and having things given to me without putting some form of effort into it. You know I hate to be treated like a charity case."

"Well, I don't particularly like the idea of you dancing for other men, but I guess I don't mind that you did. I do have two requests for the new one though."

"Ok, what is it?" I can't believe he's taking this so well.

"One you have to have better security at this one and two I have to come with you whenever you go so I can make sure you're safe."

I laughed a little, "Ok to the first one ,but really with two. You just want an excuse to come and watch me dance."

He laughed at that and hand his hands up. "Ok so that is part of my reason, but really I can't imagine you doing any type of dancing with the balance issues you had." He said chuckling.

"Hey I've gotten better with my balance and I was really good at my dancing. I can show you want, I already have on my costume."

"Ok. Do you need music or something?"he asked.

"Um, yeah. Let me just get my iPod." I turned around and went to get my iPod from the bag. I came back and sat the iPod in the dock and started playing the song 'But I'm A Good Girl' by Christina Aguilera. Then I started my dance.

The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL  
>The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur<br>My address today, L.A. by the way  
>Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way<br>My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl  
>They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"<br>What? I am a good girl

B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore  
>Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure<br>The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine  
>Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine<br>You know I have found, the word's gone around  
>They all say my feet never do touch the ground<br>What? I am a good girl

I am a good girl

As I finished I looked back at Edward and his mouth was hanging open. I giggled and said, "You know if you don't close your mouth you're gonna catch flies."

His mouth snapped shut and then opened and to say something. "That was so hot!" he shouted. I shushed him and then giggled and sat on the bed next to him.

"Told you I could dance." I said to him.

"Yeah. I guess you were right."

I laughed at that. "Well I guess all the dance classes I took paid off." We just sat there for a moment in silence after that.

"I'm going shopping with you tomorrow." He told me out of nowhere.

"Not that I'm complaining about you going or anything, but I can pick out clothes for myself."

"I just want to make sure and I just want to be with you."

"Awww well I guess I can't argue with that." I said as I smiled at him. "So what are we now?" I asked nervously. I didn't just want to be his friend anymore.

"Umm... well, Bella... will you be my uh... girlfriend?" he said nervous while scratching his head and looking at the ground. I tipped his head up to look at me and when our eyes meet I couldn't help but kiss him. I started pushing him down on the bed and straddled his waist all without breaking the kiss. I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave me, and deepened the kiss. Our hands started roaming each other's bodies. Mine slid up his chest under his shirt just feeling his muscles there. His hands slid down to my butt and squeezed a little. I let out a small moan into his mouth. He took that as encouragement and flipped me over so now he was hovering over me. He started kissing down the edge of my jaw and down my neck. I let out more little breathy moans and pulled his face back to mine. Then all of a sudden we heard the door open.

"Hey Edward is Bell-"Alice started but then saw us and stopped short. I was sliding more and more under Edward. Not only was it embarrassing to be caught like this but I still had on my costume and I really want to tell all of them yet, not until I was sure I could trust them and that they wouldn't just throw me out like a piece of trash.

"Hey is Bel- OH MY GOSH!" Emmet boomed. Great if anyone else walks in it's gonna be a fucking family reunion. "I CAN'T BELIEVE EDDIE IS GETTIN' SOME. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY." Emmet kept yelling.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU TWO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Edward yelled.

"Aww but Eddie-"

"NOW EMMET!" Edward yelled cutting Emmet off and through a pillow at him.

"Meet us down stairs when you finish, we need to talk." Alice snickered. She was enjoying this. Ugh, I'm never gonna live this down, I can already tell.

"Ok Alice just leave. We'll be down there in a minute." He said as his voice stained, trying not to yell at her. We then heard the door being closed and let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at me then and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry about that." He said while stroking my red cheeks.

I smiled at him. "It's ok, but I should probably get up and change so we can go down there before they decide to come back."

"You're probably right about that." He said as he rolled off of me.

"Hey can you unzip this for me?" I asked gesturing to the corset.

"Yeah sure." he said. I sat back down on the and turned my back to him. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and started unzipping it. When it was all the way down I felt him hesitate and lean down to kiss my shoulder. I leaned my head to the side to give him more room as he kissed up my shoulder to my neck and then nibbled on my ear. I gave a small moan and then realized what was going on and jumped off the bed.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked a little scared. I just smiled down at him.

"We have to go downstairs." I said gently as I walked into the bathroom to put back on the tank top and shorts I had on before and take off my makeup and possibly brush my hair down some.

**Hey you guys thanks for reading. :-D**

**I would also like to say that I am writing a new story. It's called 'All My Secrets' and it should be posted today or tomorrow so please read. Also please read my other story 'Runaway Princess', which I am updating today.**


	6. Chapter 5 Explaining

**Chapter 5-Explaining**

I came out of the bathroom with my bag of things and sat them on Edward's bed.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs and into the living room where to people had joined the group. Oh My Gosh. They must be the parents. It's already bad enough that me and Edward were caught in a compromising position and have to explain it to his siblings but now I have to explain in front of the parents. I think I'm just going to die. I'm already afraid of when they find out about my dancing they will ban me from being around their children but now I have to tell them about me and their son pretty much getting to second base. I think I'll just go now before they kick me out.

As soon as I started to make my way to the door Edward pulled me back.

"What's wrong?"

"Your parents are here."

"And..."

And I'm scared."

"Of my parents?"

"Ugh, you can be so slow sometimes. I mean I have to go in there and explain to them how I just got to second base with their son."

"Oh. Don't worry about that, they're cool. They even know they the other have gotten past second base. As long as they don't hear they act like it's not happening."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, they are some of the most accepting people I have ever met. Please don't be afraid of them."

"Ok."

As we walked into the living room everyone turned to stare at us.

"I see you finally decided to come down." Alice giggled.

I looked around the room to see a confused Jasper, an annoyed Rosalie, a grinning Emmet, an _intrigued Carlisle, an excited Esme, and a still giggling and bouncing Alice. _

_ Edward pulled me to a couch and we sat down._

_"So are you gonna explain what happened or what?" Rosalie asked annoyed._

_"Ummm..." I looked toward Edward. He smiled and continued for me._

_"I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she said yes."_

_"But that's not all."Emmet said. I glared at him._

_"Well we were talking and one thing lead to another and we started kissing and Alice and Emmet walked in."_

_"Looked like more than kissing to me."Emmet said._

_"Emmet be nice."The woman I assumed was Edwards adoptive mother said. She got out of her seat and walked over to me. She looked at me for a minute and then hugged me. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." she said as she pointed to him._

_"Hi, it's to meet you too."_

_"What are you hiding?"Rosalie said out of nowhere._

_"Rosalie, that's not very polite." Esme told her._

_"Yeah well it's not very polite to lie either. I know she's hiding something. I saw what was in that bag and those scraps of material you called at swim suit further make me question. Were you like a prostitute before you came here and you're trying to get away from your pimp?"_

_"Rosalie!" Esme gasped._

_"Rosalie you have no right to say that to her. She-"Edward started to yell but I stopped him._

_"No. It's fine. I was going to tell you guys anyway. I guess sooner is better than later. So I guess I can tell you what happened before I moved here. I guess I can start from the very beginning. I was born in Chicago. My parents skipped out of the hospital without me. I was put into an adoption agency immediately. I grew up without any friends. I was an outcast. Until one day a new kid came. He was only a few months older than me. He looked around the room. He came over to me and asked if he could play with me and ever since then he was my best friend. As the years past I started to develop a crush on him but I never told him that. We did everything together until one day they told him they were transferring him to Alaska. That was one of the worst days of my life. We made each other matching friendship bracelets the day before we left. We promised each that we would never forget each other and that we would wear it every day. The next day I watched as he got into the car and drove away. I sat outside until it was dark. When I went back inside I knew I didn't want to be there anymore and I knew they weren't transferring me anytime soon, so I packed some clothes and a couple books. I waited until midnight and snuck out. It wasn't really as hard as you would think. I walked through the streets. That was my life for a few years. Living on the streets and in shelters. One day I was settling in for the night behind some building and a man came out. He asked me why I was there and told me this was no place for kid. I told him I was about to go to sleep but I could leave if he didn't want me there. He told me to come inside with him. I followed. He asked me if I had any parents or any place to go. I told him no. He lead me into a room with a bed and told me I could sleep there. I told him there was really no need for that, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and I was too tired to put up an argument. I woke up the next morning and made the bed. I walked down stairs hoping to get out before the man woke up, but he was already up sitting at a table with a woman eating their breakfast. They looked up when I walked in. The man told me to sit and eat. I did as I was told. The woman smiled at me. She seemed excited about something. They told me about themselves and that they owned this club. Then they asked me if I would like to stay with them. I told them I couldn't because I couldn't repay them. They said I didn't have to but I didn't want to be a burden. We kept arguing until I came up with a solution. I told them I would work for them, in the club, and that started even more arguing. They said I was too young. After a very long argument they finally relented and said that I could as long I stayed with him and I agreed. We got along very well. They treated as if I was their own daughter. They put me through all types of dance classes and things of that sort. They let me perform as they had promised and we settled into a good friendship. I started to see them as my parents and they saw as their child. Everything was perfect until one day about a month ago I was..."_

_"You don't have to tell them." Edward said to me._

_"Yes, I do. I was attacked by a man one night after a performance. Charlie got there in time and stopped him though. I ran to my room and changed out of my ripped costume and went back to answer questions for the police that had arrived. After my parents were very cautious. They were really paranoid. Then two weeks ago they came to me with the idea to send me to Forks, because it was a smaller safer town. I agreed because I knew how much stress they have been in and it was affecting the club. We packed my things and I got on a on a plane and here I am." _

_As I finished I looked around again. Everyone's face had changed. Jasper looked calm but worried, Rosalie looked remorseful and on the brink of tears, Emmet for the first time in the two days I've known him was not smiling but had the look that someone would have if someone had run over their dog, Carlisle looked somber, and Esme and Alice had tears coming down their faces. I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't want them to be sad. I mean they did ask. They still haven't started back talking. It makes me nervous. I'm not sure what to do._

_"Umm... I think I should leave I said getting up after they still didn't say anything._

_"Please don't go dear." Esme spoke up._

_"It's ok. I didn't mean to make you guys sad or anything. I think I should just leave. I won't come around your children anymore, except for Edward."_

_"Oh no, I want for you to stay. You are with Edward and a part of this family now. We've just met but I can already tell you're a good person and I'm sure everyone would agree to you finishing this sleepover."_

_"Yeah." everyone said. _

_"I'm sorry about what I said and I really would like to be your friend if you'll let me." Rosalie said._

_"Thanks but I do have something else to tell you guys."_

_"What is it?" Carlisle asked._

_"Well my parents are coming up here on Sunday to see me and give me my birthday present which is another club in Port Angeles that I am going to own."_

_"That's fine dear, as long as we meet your parents while they're here." Esme said._

_"Ok." I said._

_"Um, I have one more question if you don't mind."Rosalie said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Um, what kind of dancer were you?"_

_I chuckled. "I was actually waiting for someone to ask me that. I was a burlesque dancer."_

_"Like in that movie?" Alice said excitedly._

_"Yes, exactly like the movie." I laughed._

_"So you're opening one here?" she asked._

_"Yeah, kinda. It's going to have all types of dancing to modern music."_

_"That sounds awesome. Can we come?"_

_"Are you eighteen?"_

_"Yeah." They all said._

_"But you're not." Edward said. "Not yet anyway."_

_"Yeah, I know it's not gonna be really up and running until I am eighteen, so it'll be legal this time."_

_"Good."_

_"I think we should all get to bed. It's getting late and you girls are going shopping tomorrow, right?" Carlisle asked._

_"Yeah." Alice said._

_"And Edward's going too." I said._

_"Oh well that's nice of him." Esme grinned._

_"Get to bed everyone."_

_"Ok." We all said and headed up to our rooms._


	7. Chapter 6 Shopping

Ok so I know I didn't update last week and I'm sorry about that. My computer deleted this chapter twice, so I had to rewrite it twice. But I am happy to finally have it out. I am also sorry about telling that I would have my other stories out and I didn't but they will be out later today.

**Chapter 6- Shopping**

"Wake up wake up wake up!" I heard Alice shouting while jumping on my bed.

"Really Alice? Get off!" I shouted.

"Come on Bella, you have to get ready."

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's already 4am; you only have two hours to get ready."

"Are you kidding me? It's 4 in the morning? Get the fuck out of here. I don't need two hours to get ready!"

"Please get up. I need you to wake up Edward too."

I woke up at the mention of Edward."Fine." she let out a big sigh. I giggled. "So, I take it he's still a bit crabby in the morning?"

"Ugh, crabby is such an understatement. Ever since he got here he's been like that. He all but rips our throats out. We just got him an alarm clock and stopped even trying."

I had to laugh at that. "He was the same at the orphanage. They stopped trying to wake him up and made me do it. He never screamed at me."

"Well I find that hard to believe. He even yelled at Esme, even though he apologized later." she said.

"I have my ways." I said as I got up to go to the bathroom.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." I heard Alice say from behind me. I had forgotten that I had only slept in my underwear last night.

"Uh yeah. I have two actually. One here," I said to the one she saw on my back, "and this one," I said showing her the one on my hip.

"What are they?"

"The one on my back is a swan and the one on my hip says 'love will conquer all' in Arabic."

"That's pretty cool." she said.

"Yeah." I said as I started back for the bathroom. I refused to go into his room without clothes and without brushing my teeth.

When I was done I went across the hall into his room. I went over to his bed and sat down on the corner. I just looked at him for a minute. He really was beautiful. I laid down and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and turned over. I almost squealed but I kept quiet. Right now I was on top of him with no way of getting off considering he was much stronger than me, even in his sleep. Now that my arms were trapped I have to think of some other way to wake him. I started kissing his face, eyelids, lips, ears, neck, shoulder, and the parts of his chest I could reach. He started letting out little moans when I got to his neck, so I concentrated on that area. I licked and kissed and nibbled until I felt him shift and his hold on me tighten. I looked up to his face to see his eyes opening. He smiled at me.

"Now I could get used to waking up like that." he said.

I giggled, "Yeah, yeah just get up."

"What time is it?"

"Probably about 4:30 now."

"You wanna sleep for another half hour?" he asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah." I said as I lay on his chest again.

When we woke up the second time I had to go take a shower. After I was done I did my hair and makeup and put on my underwear. Just as I was getting out my clothes Edward walked in.

"Hey." I said after he didn't say anything for a while. He was just staring at me.

"Oh yeah... umm... Alice told me to... umm, make sure you have clothes to bring to... umm, Seattle because we might stay in Port Angeles if it gets too late." he said looking down and scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks." I said as I went to kiss him. He looked up and kissed me again. He kicked the door closed and picked me up and carried us to the bed. We fell on and tossed and turned all without breaking the kiss. We started to feel each other's bodies. I took his shirt off and he slid his hands under my panties and squeezed my ass. I was starting to learn that Edward was an ass man.

"Hey Bella, are you dressed..."

"Damnit Alice." I shouted getting up.

"What it's not like I want to see you and my brother."

"Knock next time!" I shouted and pushed her out of the door and locked it.

"Fine, but we have to leave in ten minutes so hurry up." she sang through the door.

"Ugh."

"I know what you mean." Edward said while putting back on his shirt.

I got out my dress and shoes and put them on. Since I had the newer clothes I might as well wear it. I put on a blue Herve Leger dress, a short leather jacket, black Giuseppe peep toe booties, and a black Juicy Couture purse** (Pic on Profile)**.

"You look nice." Edward said from behind me.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the door. We walked down the stairs to find everyone there.

"Well finally you're down here." Alice said."Oh my gosh is that a Herve Leger dress?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh and those are Giuseppe?"

"Yeah."

"I knew we would be great friends." she said bouncing up and down.

"So are you guys going too?" I asked Emmet and Jasper.

"Yeah, we don't really have a choice."

"Ok so we have to take three cars." Rosalie said coming into the room.

"Why three?" I asked.

"So we have a place to put all of the clothes, duh." Alice said.

"Ok then."

"Is everyone ready?" Alice said opening the door.

"Yeah." we all said getting up.

We decided to take Alice's car, Rosalie's car, and my car since I had to pick up my parents tomorrow. We stopped in Port Angeles for breakfast and then drove the rest of the way to Seattle. We got there at exactly 10 just as Alice had predicted. Apparently she mapped out the entire trip including all of the stores we were to go to, which pretty much included every single store in the mall. Surprisingly I had fun though. I learned that all of the boys were getting ready to try out for football and the girls for cheerleading. They asked, well Alice begged, that I try out with them. How could I say no? They were swiftly becoming my best friends and it would be so boring having to wait for them to get out practice every day. They said I would be good for the team with all of my dance experience.

We nearly bought out every store. We stopped every so often to put our bags in the car so we wouldn't weigh the boys down. I even ordered some things to go to my house.

My mom and dad called to see how my day went. I told them everything that had happened since I hung up the phone with them last night. They were happy that I had told my friends about me. Especially Edward. I had asked Edward to come with me tomorrow and he said yes of course, so I told them they could expect the both of us in the morning. They told me to have fun and at least get a little sleep because we have things to do tomorrow. I said ok and we exchanged goodbyes.

Finally when it was 10pm, and time for the mall to close, we left. We were all starving so we grabbed burgers and headed to Port Angeles to find a hotel, knowing we would be able make it back to Forks until like one in the morning, and it was really no point in me going all the way back to Forks and having to get up a few hour later and driving back to Port Angeles if we have to go through there anyway.

When we got to the hotel, Alice walked up to the front desk and asked for two suites.

"Why only two?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to have a girl's only night." she said back.

"Ok but I have to get some sleep." I said as we got on the elevator.

Ok thank you so much for reading. I love you guys so much and thanks for the reviews. Also please read my story 'Runaway Princess' and my new story 'All My Secrets' that I will be post later today. Oh yeah, Happy Presidents Day. :-D


	8. Chapter 7 The Club

**Chapter 7- The Club**

I woke up at 6:30 the next morning. The girls' night had been a flop, because as soon as the first movie was playing we were all asleep. At least that means I got as much sleep as I possibly could. I got out my clothes for today and laid it on the chair. I was going to wear a black lace dress, Christian Louboutin, and a black Chanel bag.** (Pic on Profile)** I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I got out I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked down the hall to the boys' room. I had already stolen the spare key out of Alice's purse so I just opened the door. I saw that Emmet didn't make it to his bed last night as he was laid out on the couch. I looked around and saw that Jasper hadn't made it that much further, he was in a chair. Finally I got to Edwards room. It seemed he was the only one who had made it to bed. I walked over and sat straddled on his waist. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I whispered in his ear.

"Morning." he said waking up and looking at me.

"Time to get up babe."

"Aww can't we sleep a little bit longer?"

"No. It's already 7."

"Fine." he said as I got up. He got up and kissed me. "I'll be ready in a little while."

"Ok." I said as I left.

When I had my clothes on and had straightened my hair** (Pic on Profile)**, I walked out of the bathroom and woke up Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Huh?" she said sleepily.

"Edward and I are about to leave ok."

"Ok. Remember dinner is at 6."

"Ok, go back to sleep."

"Ok." she smiled and rolled back over.

I grabbed all of my stuff and walked out of the room. I saw Edward walking down the hallway and smiled. We walked down to the car and put our stuff in the back seat.

"I hope they can fit back there." I said as I looked at all of bags in the back seat.

When we got to the airport we parked the car and tried to move the bags over so my parents could fit in the back seat. When we were sure we couldn't move the bags anymore, we walked into the airport and waited. It was now 8 so they should be here any minute now.

A couple minutes later I saw them walking towards us. My father looked the same as he always does with button down shirt and black pants. Then of course there was my mother. She on a very tight gold dress, what looked to be the Valentino pumps I had gotten her for her birthday, a Chanel purse, and of course her very big but elegantly beautiful wedding ring.** (Pic on Profile)** I had told her to wear something more 'adult' since we were going to Edward's house for dinner. Clearly she did not follow my advice.

"Hey Dad, Mom." I said as they came close enough to hear me.

"Hey baby girl." My mom said as she hugged me.

"I told you to wear something more modest."

"What? This is all I had on such short notice." she said.

I sighed, "Well good thing you can fit my clothes."

She laughed.

"Mom and dad this is Edward, Edward these are my parents."

"Hello nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Edward politely said to them.

"Oh, please don't call me that, it makes me feel old just call me Renee."

"Ok"

"And I go by Charlie." my dad said shaking his hand.

"We should get going our reservations are for 8:45." My mom said.

We went and grabbed their things and walked out to parking lot. There was a really nice blue Jaguar sitting there with a big red bow on it.

"Happy early birthday Bella!" my parents shouted from behind me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You have to have a new car for work." My mom said.

"Wow, thanks you guys."

We all got into the car and I drove to my other car. My parents got out and said they would follow us to the restaurant.

Breakfast went extremely well. My parents loved Edward and he liked them too. It went by really fast though and soon it was time to go see the club. It was beautiful and exactly what I wanted. After looking around the dancers started to arrive.

They were all good and did all types of dances and songs. Then a girl named Stacy went to the stage. Unlike everyone else that had on shorts and tank top or sports bra, she had on a big button down shirt that looked like a dress on her. She requested the song OMG by Usher. Not even thirty seconds into the song she started to take off her shirt and we were able to see her very lacy bra and I cut the music before it got any farther. She was still dancing though.

"Um, you can stop now."

"What?"

"Well that's not what we are looking for here. We want pole dancers not strippers. It has to be elegant and graceful."

She scoffed "Well I would like to see you dance half as good as me."

"Ok then." I said as I got from my chair. I walked to the back and found some black shorts and a black sports bra. **(Pic on Profile) **I walked back out and went to the stage.

"What song Bells?" Dad asked.

"Umm, play the same song."

Oh myy gosh

Baby let me…

I did it again, so I'm gonna let the beat drop  
>Oh myy gosh<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love<br>I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, You make me wanna say, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh My goshh

[Verse 1]  
>I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor<br>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight<br>This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow<br>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
>Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style<br>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll<br>Sexy from her head to the toes  
>And I want it all, it all, it all<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love<br>I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say (2x)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

[Verse 2]  
>Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club<br>This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
>This one something special, this one just like dynamite,<br>out of sight  
>Fell in love with honey like my, oh my<br>Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
>.comomg_(_feat_will._)_lyrics_  
>Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my<br>Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
>Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll<br>Sexy from her head to the toes  
>And I want it all, it all, it all<p>

[Chorus]  
>So, honey let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break it downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,<br>You make me want to say…  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<p>

Oh my gosh

Oh my gosh  
>oh my<br>oh my  
>oh, oh my gosh<br>oh myy gosh

Oh myy gosh  
>I did it again<br>So I'm gone let the beat drop

x3  
>Oh, oh, oh myy<br>Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Ooh my gosh<p>

I walked off the stage and looked at everyone. All of the other dancers looked awed and the one that had said something looked mad. I walked right up to her and said, "You are dismissed now." She stormed out of the building and I looked back to the other dancers.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes." they all said as I walked back to my seat.

"Good job Bells." Dad said to me.

"Yeah that was awesome." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said as the auditions started back up.

The rest of the auditions were pretty good. We would finish evaluating our picks later because the auditions had run over and now it was 4:30.

"Come on you guys we have to get back to Forks and mom you need to change."

Thanks for reading and 'Runaway Princess' will be updated later today. 'All My Secrets' will be updated either today or tomorrow. Please read those and have a nice Saturday. :-D


	9. Chapter 8 Perfect

Ok, so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I promise I didn't forget about the story. I got in trouble and got my computer taken away. I just got it back so I promise I'll try to update every week on at least one of my stories. My update day is still Saturday and if you haven't read my other stories please do. They are 'All My Secrets' and 'Runaway Princess'. Thanks for reading. I really love you guys for it. :-D

**Chapter 8- Perfect**

"Mom just put on the dress." I said to her. We were now at my house so my mom could change.

"But I like this one." She said pointing to another one of my dresses.

"Mom this one will look awesome on you will you please just put it on?"

"Fine." She said as she went into the bathroom to change. I had got her a more neutral dress with my black and gold Jimmy Choos and Louis Vuitton. I knew it would look great on her and would be properly placed with meeting Edward's parents. I decided against changing. I would be fine. She walked out of the bathroom looking fabulous as always.

"See I told you it would look good."

"Yeah. Ok are we ready to go now?" She asked.

"Yeah. We can take my new car." I said as we headed out of the house. It was a short drive to the Cullen's house. Once we pulled into the driveway I saw Alice skipping out with Rosalie in tow. Alice had on a yellow dress with black polka dots and black Christian Louboutin pumps with her necklace with the family crest. Rosalie had on an orange dress with black Christian Louboutin pumps and her family crest necklace.

"Nice car." Rosalie said as I got out.

"Thanks I got it today for my birthday." I said as I walked up and gave them a hug. "These are my parents Charlie and Renee, mom and dad this is Alice and Rosalie." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Renee said to them.

"Hi." They both said back. We all walked into the house and saw Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper in the living room waiting for dinner to be served. Esme came out of the kitchen and introduced herself and the boys followed. We sat down to dinner and started our meals while our parents were talking. They seemed to get along very well. After dinner we all went to the living room and watched TV. Everyone sat around talking but me.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I just never could've imagined that my life could be so perfect."

He chuckled. "Yeah, me either." he said and hugged me to him.

Sorry the chapter is so short. There might be another short chapter later today or on Monday so watch for it.


	10. Chapter 9 Surprise

**Chapter 9- Surprise**

I got up the next morning and took my shower. I dressed in my Alexander McQueen stud skull print tank top, leather pants, and silver Christian Louboutin Alti 160 spiked metallic leather pumps. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get an apple. No one was there so I figured my parents were still asleep. I picked up my leather jacket with silver studs and my Coach Poppy bag and walked out the door.

I pulled into the spot next to Edward's Volvo.

"Hey you guys." I said as I got out of the car.

"Hey Bella." Everyone said as I walked over to them. I immediately went to Edward and wrapped my arms around him and he bent down and kissed me.

"Hey don't get too carried away you guys, we have to get to class." Alice said as she and Jasper started walking towards the school.

"Whatever." I said as I pulled away. I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked into the school side by side. As we walked through the halls everyone stared. This was worse than my first day. Well at least I have Edward here. He walked me to my first class.

"I'll see you after first ends." he said and kissed my cheek.

First period went by swiftly, as did second, third, and fourth. Then it was lunch time. Edward and I walked into the cafeteria and it went silent. We quickly walked to the table and sat down.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi Alice."

"So I heard your birthday is coming up really soon." she said excitedly. I was a little scared.

"I wonder how." I said as I turned and looked at Edward. He 'casually' started to whistle and look anywhere but at me.

"I want to throw you a party." she said as Jasper, Rose, and Emmet sat down.

"Who's having a party?" Rose asked.

"No one." I spoke up.

"I'm throwing Bella a party for her birthday." Alice said ignoring me.

"Alice I don't want a party."I said as the room volume decreased dramatically. I turned around to see what had happened and saw my mother standing there looking around the room. She smiled when she saw me and started walking towards our table. She had on a bright orange and pink Herve Leger dress, definite crowd catcher, and some nude Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. I stood up as she got closer.

"Hey Bella." My mom said hugging me.

"Hi mom. What are you doing here?"

"Well I never got to take you to your first day of school and I want to make up for that. Plus I was bored. Your father was on business calls all morning."

"Nice, so do you really want this school food?"

"Of course not, I brought Italian food. I hope everyone likes what I got them, but I do need the boys to bring it in." She said holding up her car keys. "It's the red Porsche outside." Emmett jumped up, grabbed the keys, and ran out of the cafeteria. Jasper and Edward got up to follow him.

"I have a Porsche too, it's yellow."Alice said.

"Oh, why didn't I see it out there?" Renee asked.

"Because we have to all ride in the Volvo to school, since we can all fit and there's no reason to take the others." Alice said.

"Well that's no fun." Renee said.

They boys came back in carrying all of the food. They dropped it all on the table and looked at Renee.

"Ok, so for our appetizers I got Mozzarella Marinara and Calamari Fritte." She said as she sat it in the middle of the table. Emmett grabbed a handful of the Calamari and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I don't know what calamari is but it's really good." he said with a mouth full.

"It's fried squid." Edward said popping one into his mouth. Emmett turned a little green as he swallowed it.

"I think I'll stick with the cheese." he mumbled. We all laughed.

"Ok now I have Chicken & Spinach Manicotti for Bella, Chicken Parmesan for me, and I have one Spaghetti Marinara, two Lasagna with Meat Sauce, one Spaghetti with Meatballs, and a Fettuccine Alfredo." Renee said.

"I want the meatballs." Emmett yelled.

"I'll take the alfredo." Rosalie.

"Spaghetti Marinara for me." Alice.

"Lasagna." Jasper and Edward.

"Ok so back to what we were talking about Bella." Alice said as she swallowed a bit of her food.

"Alice I don't want one." I told her.

"You don't want what?" My mom asked.

"She doesn't want me to through her a birthday party." Alice pouted.

"Ooouu, I want to help plan it." Mom said excitedly.

"But mom I don't want a party."

"Please Bella. We've never had a big party for you. It was always just me, you, and your father. I really want to throw you a party, please, please, pleaseee."

"Fine mom, Alice, you guys can through me a party." I said.

"Yay." Alice yelled as she got up and hugged me.

"Ok so is there any big building around here where we could hold it?" my mom asked Alice.

"Not really, but we could always have it at our house." she said back.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. What about decora-"

"Can we at least wait until we get out of school?" I asked them both.

"Sure." they said at the same time. Even though they were quiet I could tell they were overly excited.

_It's going to be a long two weeks._


	11. Chapter 10 Last Minute Preparations

Ok so before I start this chapter I would like to apologize for how many times I used the word next. I hate repetition but I could think of another way to do it so I hope you enjoy. :-)

**Chapter 10- Last Minute Preparations**

Surprisingly the weeks went by pretty quickly, mostly because I had no say in the party, well except for my dress. It's so beautiful. It's by Versace and its blue, my favorite color. They decided to go with a black and white theme. Every guest will have on either black or white. My mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet will have on black and white. Edward will have on black and blue to compliment my dress seeing that he is my date. The party was tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

During those two weeks of planning my mom and dad had to go back home, but my mom and Alice kept in contact. Alice, Rosalie, and I tried out for the cheerleading and I made captain, much to Lauran and Jessica's dismay. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward tried for the football and soccer teams. They made it of course all three of which sharing co- captain status. There's also a talent show coming up in a week. Alice, Rose, and I were in the process of making a routine. It's going to be epic and we're going to end the show with a bang.

Right now I'm at the airport waiting for my mom and dad. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were here too. After ten minutes of Alice jumping up and down to see over everyone's heads we spotted them. Me, Alice, Rose, and my mom decided to somewhat coordinate. Well Alice decided. She claimed it was so we could identify each other in the airport, I think she just wanted an excuse to wear the new cropped superman t-shirts she and Rose had gotten and since it was a rare sunny day in Forks she thought it would be perfect. Alice was wearing her black superman crop top with yellow pants and black Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. Rose had on her white superman crop top with red jeans and nude Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. I had on an embroidered bustier, black jeans, blue and black Versace open toe pumps with strips of white, gold, and red, a cobalt blue jacket, and my belly ring with the blue star and playboy bunny charm. As my parents got closer I noticed my mom was wearing a black floral bustier clearly made by Dolce and Gabbana, gold Balmain pants, and her black Giuseppe booties.

"Hey girls." my mom said as she got to us. "And Edward." she said smiling.

"Hey we all replied."

For the rest of the day we, the girls including Esme, pampered ourselves at the Cullen's while the boys went to my house to watch TV and guy stuff. The next morning we all went to the Cullen's for breakfast and talked about all the stuff we would need for the party. We decided on lots of little finger foods. While Esme, Alice, and I decided to go to the store to get the food while the boys stayed to set up and Renee and Rosalie to direct them about placement.

We got to the store and through multiple items into the cart that we would need. When we got to the chip isle I saw Angela. I felt kinda bad. I haven't even talked to her since that first day and she's really nice. I decided to go and talk to her and of course Alice followed me.

"Hey Angela." I said to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Bella, happy birthday. Hi Alice."

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Alice asked before I could say thank you.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

"What are you wearing?" I hit Alice in the side. She didn't even flinch.

"I'm wearing what I have on."

"No you're not."

"Alice." I hissed after hitting her in the side again. I didn't particularly approve of the black jeans, t-shirt, and converse, but I wasn't about to be rude about it. I had the perfect idea. I held my hand over Alice's mouth before I started. "What she meant to say was we would like to dress you. Kind of like a makeover."

"Really?" she asked. By this time Alice was bouncing up and down with the idea of a makeover.

"Yeah." I said as I smiled at her. Then Alice licked my hand. "Eww, gross Alice." I said wiping my hand on the back of her shirt.

"Yeah and we can have a sleep over and hang out tomorrow and go shopping and watch movies. Oooo this is gonna be so fun."She said as she bounced away.

"So do you want to come? I mean you don't have to do the shopping or anything but it would fun if you stayed over."

"Yeah that would be fun." she said. "I just have to go home and put these groceries up."

"Ok would you mind if I rode with you so I can show you the way to the house. It's kind of hard to find and they haven't set up the lights yet."

"Yeah sure, I'm about to check out anyway." she said.

"Ok, let me go tell Esme."

"Ok."

I walked back over to Esme and Alice to see Alice was telling Esme all about the sleepover she had planned.

"... and we're gonna watch movies all night and eat lots of junk food and then wake up really early and go shopping"

"Esme I'm going to ride back with Angela ok?"

"Ok dear, I'll tell your mother."

I walked back over to Angela and waited for her to check out. We walked over to her car and put all the stuff in the backseat. I got in the passenger seat as she got in the driver's seat and started driving to her house. Her house was cute. It was a two story, light yellow house. As we got the stuff out of the car I saw two boys coming out of the house to help. They looked to be about nine or ten. They must be her brothers. I followed them into the kitchen. As they were putting up the groceries a woman I assumed to be Angela's mom came in.

"Oh hello, you must be Bella." she said as she saw me.

"Hi." I said back shyly. I'm not really good with parents.

"Is it ok if I go to a sleep over tonight mom?" Angela asked.

"That's fine sweetie."

"Ok, I'm just gonna get my stuff."

"Ok." I said back. Her mother went to the fridge most likely to start on lunch and her brothers stared at me.

"You're pretty." One of them said.

"Thank you and what's your name?"

"I'm Joshua but you can call me Josh and that's Isaac."

"Can we come to your party?" Isaac asked.

"Of course you can, everyone is invited."

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Mom can we go to Bella's party." They asked at same time.

"Yeah we're all going, that's why I got out your clothes earlier."

"Really? I thought we were going grandmas." Isaac said to himself and they both ran up stairs.

"It was really nice of you to invite us Bella." Mrs. Weber said to me.

"Oh it was nothing. I really wanted everyone to come and have fun considering this is my first real birthday party." I said as Angela walked into the kitchen with her bag.

"You've never had a birthday party before?" she asked.

"No, it was always just me and my parents since I was 15."

"What about your sister?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"I don't have any siblings." I answered confused.

"Oh my mistake, I've just heard a lot of people talking about your sister coming to visit you during lunch a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh no that was my mom, she's just really young. I was adopted and she's only 25."

"I didn't know you were adopted." Angela said.

"Yeah, not a lot of people do. So are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you later mom." Angela said as we left the house. She handed me her keys and told me to drive since I knew where I was going. After about ten minutes we arrived outside of their house.

"Wow." Angela said.

"I know right."

"I've never seen their house before. I don't think anyone has." She said.

"Wait until you see the inside." I said back. Just then bunch of confetti fell on top of my head. I looked up and in the tree above me I saw a person. "REALLY EMMET?" I yelled up to him. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP THERE?"

"I CLIMBED, DUH BELLA." he yelled back.

"My monkey man." Rosalie said walking up to us with Alice behind her.

"Hey you guys." Alice said.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Charlie and Renee went to finish up something, Esme is cooking, Carlisle is in his study, Jasper is in the tree next to Emmet and they are putting up lights and Edward is inside getting more lights." Just as she finished telling me Edward came out with three long sets of lights wrapped around his torso. When he saw me he ran over and kissed me.

"Hey babe." he said smiling.

"Hey." I said and for a minute I forgot everyone was there.

"Hey you still have work to do Edward and Bella we still have to find a dress for Angela.

"Oh, right." I said. We walked to the house and I turned around to see Edward climbing up one of the trees. Is there anything is he's not good at or anything he doesn't look absolutely sexy doing? _Probably not._ We walked in the house and ran up to Alice's room.

"Mine or yours?" Alice asked as we made it to her room.

"Mine probably." I answered back going to into her closet with her following me. Rose sat on the bed with Angela. "No leather Allie." I said as I saw her pick up a leather dress.

"Why not?" she said pouting.

"I'm not falling for that put it back." I said as I continued looking. "Look for a shortish black dress, but no leather."

"Fine." She said as we continued to look. By the time we left the closet we had about twenty dresses in our hands.

"I'm trying on all of those?" Angela asked.

"Yes." Alice said thrusting her dresses into her hands. "Try mine on first."

Angela got up and went into the bathroom. Not long after she came out in the first dress. It was a black, obviously all of them were black, sleeveless skater dress.

"Next." We all said.

The next dress was a Herve Leger dress with one strap.

"That one's cute." Rosalie said.

"I think it's a little too tight for me." Angela said.

"Next then." I said

Next was a strapless dress with silver embroidery. It was pretty but I could tell she was uncomfortable with how low cut it was.

"Next." I said.

"Thank you." she mouthed to me.

Next was a Valentino dress with mesh straps. It didn't really fit her right.

"Next."

Next was a simple dress with a lace overlay.

"Next." Rosalie said.

The next dress was an Alexander McQueen belted halter neck dress. The deal breaker was that the entire back was out.

"Next."

Next was a dress with a leather bustier and a zipper in the front at the top and a form fitting bottom.

"Alice, I told you no leather."

"Well I liked it." she said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Do you like it Angela?" I asked her.

"I think it's pretty, but I don't think I could wear it." she answered.

"Next."

Next was a plainish dress with tulle at the top.

"Next."

Next was a Dolce & Gabbana lace and satin bustier dress.

"Really Alice?"

"Well it doesn't have leather."

"Is that really any better. It looks like lingerie."

"Well it's yours."

"Yeah I know but that's a more work related item."

"Fine."

"Next."

Next was a Fendi dress made of lace and chiffon. It was almost completely see through.

"Ok I admit this wasn't my best choice." Alice said. "And that's the last of my dresses."

"Ok well on to mine." I said as I handed Angela my choices.

The first dress from my choices was a Versace studded sleeveless dress. It was cute but it wasn't the dress.

"Next."

Next was a Herve Leger beaded bandage dress. It was a little too low cut on her.

"Next."

Next was a Gucci chain trimmed dress. It just wasn't right on her.

"Next."

Next was a Herve Leger bandage dress with a cutout back. Like all the Herve dresses I could tell she wasn't comfortable with the fit.

"Next."

Next was a Lavin wool and silk blend dress with a lace overlay.

"It's cute." Rosalie said.

"It's kind of hot." Angela said.

"Next."

Next was a Herve Leger flared bandaged dress. This one wasn't as tight as the others but it still wasn't the right dress.

"Next."

The last few of my dresses were my favorites. There was the Valentino one shoulder dress with a flower appliqué on the shoulder, a Marchesa embellished asymmetric dress, a Valentino one shoulder ruffled dress, and last but not least a Dolce & Gabbana dress with a lace overlay. They were the final options. We all finally agreed on the Dolce & Gabbana dress.

"Now I want to do everyone's hair and makeup." I said.

"No, it's your birthday."

"Yeah and for my birthday I want to do everyone's hair and makeup. Now Rose go get Esme and see if my mom is back, we've got some work to do."

So that's that. The next chapter really is the party. It was suppose to be this chapter but it was getting really long and taking entirely too much time and I really wanted to get this out. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :-)


	12. Chapter 11 The Party

**Chapter 11- The Party**

"Alice, go get in the shower in the guest bathroom and Angela... Look at TV or something." I said as I went into Alice's bathroom. It was huge. I went straight to where I know everything was. I had practically lived here for the last two weeks. After I had all the makeup and hair products I needed, Rosalie walked in with Esme.

"Your mom's not back yet, but here's our mom."

"Ok, Esme go shower in your room and come back here. Oh, and take this." I said handing her a robe.

"But who's going to watch the food?" Esme asked.

"Who's the best male cook in the house?" I asked.

"Edward." Rosalie said a little questioningly.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Downstairs, Alice made them a layout of how she wanted the room to look."

"Ok, Esme get in the shower. Rose you too. Angela, sit tight." I said walking out of the room. As I descended the steps I saw how beautiful everything was. They were doing a really great job. Edward came to the end of the steps when he saw me.

"What can I do for you birthday girl?"

"Can you watch the food for us? We have to start getting ready." I asked.

"Anything for you." he said. I smiled, kissed him, and ran up stairs. When I was back in the room I saw Alice talking to Angela.

"Hey Alice can you show Angela to the bathroom?"

"Sure." she said as they got up and left the room.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said walking through the door.

"Finally where have you been?"

"Last minute party stuff." she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok did you shower this morning?"

"Of course."

"Ok then you can help me with every ones hair and makeup."

"Ooo, fun."

"I've already laid the makeup I want for each person."

"Ok." she said as Alice walked back into the room.

"Sit." I told her.

"Yes ma'am." she and came to sit in the chair.

"Well I got you a few extensions just to put in the front."

"Ok." she said and I started working on her hair while my mom did the makeup. We were used to quick changes so we were done pretty fast. Her hair was curly and her makeup was simple. Next Esme and Rosalie came in. I started to blow dry Esme's hair while my mom dried Rose's. Esme's hair is shorter so it took less time. I put some big simple waves in her hair. When I finished, Rose's hair was dry. My mom started on Esme's makeup and I on Rose's hair. I put some wavy kind of curls that went away from face.

"Bella, I wish you could do my hair every day. I look awesome." Rose said while looking in the mirror.

"I know right." Alice said as she walked back into the room fully dressed with Angela in tow.

"Angela you can sit where Esme is." I said as I saw Esme getting up.

"Ok."

As she sat down my mom started on Rose's makeup. I went to Angela and curled her hair to one side.

"You should go ahead and jump in the shower sweetie." My mom said.

"Fine." I said walking to Edward's room. I stopped short when I saw him bent over, trying to put his pants on, shirtless, with his hair still dripping wet.

"See something you like?" He asked. I didn't even notice that he was looking at me.

"Definitely." I said going up to give him a kiss. His hands rested on my shoulders and then started down my arms and landed on my hips.

"Bella there's no time for that, the party starts in half an hour." Alice said as she passed the door.

"Ugh, not even on my birthday." I said as I passed by Edward to the bathroom and started my shower. I quickly washed my hair and my body. I stepped out, dried myself, put on my underwear, and looked around to see I had left my robe in Edward's room. I peeked my head out of the door to make sure I was alone and when I was sure I was I went out to see where I had dropped the robe. I saw it half under the bed and bent to pick it up just as I felt hands graze my hips. I looked back and saw Edward standing there.

"So you're sneaking up on me now?" I said as I grabbed the robe.

"I can't help that you're unobservant." he said in a low voice.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I slid on the robe. "See you in 20."

I walked back to Alice's room to see everyone dressed with their makeup done. I still had to do me and my mom's hair. I went to work on my mom's hair first while Alice dried mine. I made it big with wavy curls. When I was finished I sat down in the chair and my mom started on my makeup. She was done quickly and I lightly curled my hair. I then slid on my dress and shoes and we were ready. As we walked into the hall the first knock sounded on the door.

The knocks came more frequently and people started pouring in. It looked like all of Forks ready was going to show up. We were having fun and dancing and in comes Jessica and Lauren.

"Ok, really? You can almost see her vag. Even my mom would kill me for walking out of the house in that."

"Yeah, well their mom's aren't the best role models." Alice said pointing back to the door. There were two women. One had blonde hair, light green eyes, red lipstick, black shoes, and a short, tight, reptile print, dress with mesh cutouts. She was clearly Lauren's mom. The other had brown hair, blue eyes, pink lipstick, bronze, gold, black, and white shoes, and a tight black dress with gold studs. She was clearly Jessica's mom. Then looked younger than the other parents and didn't have a husband anywhere to be found. Not a big surprise though. Lauren and Jessica had to learn from somewhere.

"No kidding." I said to myself.

"Come on, let's dance." Alice said and pulled me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while until Edward came. Then he and I danced until the called and said it was time for cake.

"Come on Bella, cake time." Emmet yelled as he came and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Emmet stop it. Put me down." I said as I hit his back.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Then put me down." I said. He then put me down right in front of the cake.

"Now make a wish, blow out the candles, and cut the cake so we can eat." Emmet said.

I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted to wish for. Every year up until now I've wished to be with Edward, but now that I've got him I don't know anything else I could want. _'To stay with Edward.' _A little voice said in my head and so that's what I wish for. I blew out the candles and opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me. _I definitely made the right wish._

Thanks for continuing to read. I know I'm horrible at updating but I'm hoping to get better at it after I finish my WA, which I'm doing right now, and my EE. Now if you don't know what those are, they are long papers, the WA being between 1,300-1,500 words, and the EE being up to 4,000 words. I don't really like writing papers soo... yeah. Tune in for the next chapter which is coming out soon. Also all clothes on my page. Thankies and love you Dezzy. :-D


End file.
